Cyberbully For bullying prevention month
by lexyrocks
Summary: This story is about a girl who has been going through the harmful affects of cyberbullying. This story is to show you how to prevent and overcome bullying. It also shows that you as the bystander, need to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Taylor's POV**

I went online once I woke up the next morning. I logged into Facebook and chatted with Rebecca.**" Did u hear wat Lindsey said about my jacket? She said it was Hideous." **I sent it and got up from my chair and got my cereal. I turned around and saw my brother looking at my messages. " Hey! Get atta here you little snitch!" I pushed him off the chair. " You have a clicksters!? Can you make me one?" "No now go to school!" I said playfully but with a little bit of annoyance. I looked at the chat message while eating cereal.**" Lindsey wouldn't know how to spell "hideous. XD" **I smiled and typed back **"Lol" **"Bye hun I'm going to work." She kissed my forehead. "Bye mom." I said keeping my eyes focused on the computer. **"g2g I'm picking Anna up for school. We'll be at ur house in 10 min k?"**

" I logged off and ate the rest of my cereal." I went upstairs and put my clothes on while I heard the car beep while I got my backpack.

I got into the car in the passenger seat while Rebecca sat in the drivers seat and Anna sat in the back.

" What up birthday girl!" Anna screamed from the back seat which made me jump. " Thanks...Do you think Jason will remember?" What's up with you and that guy? All he does is act like a total dick when you're not around." Rebecca seemed envious. " Oh c'mon you don't know him. He's nice and really sweet." Rebecca put her red hair behind her ears to make sure she was listening correctly. " Yeah right" She said quietly while parking in the student parts of the parking lot.

I got out of the car and grabbed my backpack. The three of us walked toward the school passed lindsey and her crew of plastic barbie dolls. Lindsey and her gang turned their heads toward us.

"My brother wears shoes like that... He's ten." She laughed and so did the others.

I sneered and ignored them. " Don't ya just love high school?" I said sarcastically.

Rebecca put a red lock of hair behind her ear " I know right."

We walked into school and went to our separate lockers. Jason came up to me. "Hey tay." I loved when

he called me that. "Hey" I smiled while holding my books. " You know the semi-formal dance is coming up." He ran his hand into his hair which was covered in gel. I thought it looked sexy but Rebecca thought it was him trying to be a bad boy. " I'm aware." I said enthusiastically. " If your not going with anyone maybe I can...oh I don't know assist you?" " You mean go with you?" he nodded. "Sure I'd love that." I put my blonde hair behind my ear in a Rebecca kind of way. "Cool I'll cya there then." He left I waited until he wasn't in sight anymore. I leaned against my locker and asked myself. Did that just happen!?

Hours of learning passed until gym came. I brought my clothes over to a bench behind Rebecca's. "Your never gonna guess what happened earlier." " Jason brown asked me to the semi-formal!" I changed into my clothes and put my hair in a bun while telling Rebecca all about it.

" That guys a total the hell would you wanna go with him.?

"Rebecca he's a nice guy you clearly don't know him."

"True the real ass in your life is your dad." Rebecca sneered.

"Hey!"

"what you have to admit it. He's the one who slept with a 28 year old slut while with your mom."

I tied my last shoelace. It was true. My dad was a total ass. He had slept with someone else and left us.

"leave my dad out of this." I walked away towards the gym.

I missed the school bus so Rebecca was willing to drive me home instead.

" Are any of you going on cliqsters tonight? It's so much better then facebook."

"Oh I know you are Tay Rebecca told me how Jason asked you out." She sounded please but annoying at the same time.

" Yeah I should add him on cliqsters tonight." Rebecca turned red while keeping her eyes on the steering wheel."

" Taylor, one of these days you gonna get hurt and the first one who will is gonna be Jason, trust me I know."

It was my turn to get red and envious. " Just cause you got hurt doesn't mean it's gonna happen to me!"

Rebecca pulled over to the side walk. " What are you-" " Get out..now." " C'mon becca you can't be serious." Anna sounded surprised.I was shocked. Rebecca was being a total bitch. "Out now.""Fine" I got out with my bag and watched them drive away.

I got home half an hour late since I had to walk. I saw my mom and my little brother at the table. "Why are you late?" Me and Rebecca got into an argument and she made me walk. No big deal we'll probably be friends again tomarrow."

I headed upstairs. "Hey were are you going?" "I'm going on cliqsters."

I went upstairs and saw a present on my nightstand. I opended it. It was a brand new computer. "Finally I can actually have privacy!" I logged onto my cliqsters account as I heard the door creep open. My brother was there. " Lucky you have a new computer." He krept over my shoulder and looked at the screen. "ooo who's Jason?" I pushed him out the door. "Get out you snitch!"

I sat back down and logged in. I looked at my status. It was changed and I bursted into tears and felt nervous. My mom came in "what's wrong?" I pointed to the computer. "Look someone hacked into my account and changed my status." I said while sobbing. My mom looked and read it outloud " I'm a naughty bad girl someone should spank me? The person who wrote this has a sick sense of humor. Maybe you can change it before anyone sees. " I scrolled down and looked at the comments.

**Lindseyluv: I knew she was a skank**

**babiecakes21: What a slut**

**skaterboi45: Finally a bad girl. I'll do you any day.**

**Sammyluver: I bet she does this for money. Talk about desperation LOL**

"No it's too late. Now everyone knows." I cried more and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I thought about what they were all saying. I felt sad. I kept saying that it would all blow over soon. I also thought if it would get worse


	2. Chapter 2

I logged onto my clicksters account. I scrolled through the several nasty comments.

**Lindsayluv: ****Wow I never new she was this desperate to get laid XD**

** Cutegirl432: I heard she slept with half the guys in school for 5 bucks**

** Skaterboi45: Finally a naughty chick on here**

I bursted into tears. A friend request popped up into my inbox. **Josh Donovan would like to be friends with you.** I wiped away the tears and clicked accept. I scrolled through more comments. A message in my inbox popped up.

**JoshD: Hey**

I should know better then to accept a strangers friend request. I guess I should just see what he wants.

** Tayhill: Do I know you?**

** JoshD: Yeah I'm in ur history class. I saw u read ur poem. It totally spoke to me :)**

I blushed. I tried to remember people who were in my class. But it was a class of about thirty so he's probably in like the front row since I sit in the back of class. I bet he saw the comments on my fucking page. I felt like pounding the keyboard.

**JoshD: I saw what they were saying about u online. **

Fuck he probably thinks I really am a whore.

**JoshD: I just posted a comment on your profile. **

I minimized the chat box and scrolled onto my profile and read the messages:

**Lindsayluv: Wow I never new she was this desperate to get laid XD**

** JoshD responded to Lindsayluv's comment: She's a better person then u ever will Lindsay.**

He stuck up for me... I didn't even know this guy, yet he was willing to take my side?

Before I could respond he logged off.

My phone vibrated inside my pocket. I shut my computer and got my phone out. A picture of me and Rebecca showed on my phone. I answered nervously.

"Hey...you still mad at me." I said nervously. She paused.

" Shut up and come over here" I hung up the phone and drove my car to her house.

I drove 15 minutes to her house. I rang the doorbell. She opened the door. She had a serious look which eventually turned into a smile. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

" I'm so sorry Tay, I know I've been acting like a total bitch lately. You know I care about you though."

"It's fine Becca...I just really need a friend right now."

she smiled "Come in."

I went into her room and laid on her couch. She was on her bed using the computer. Anna barged in from the back door. She looked as if she had been running for miles. She sighed heavily.

"Anna why are you-"

"Did you look on Clicksters." I stood there and made eye contact with Rebecca.

" No why?" She sat down next to me and Rebecca sat near the window with the computer in her hands

" That guy Josh...Is telling everyone on Clicksters that you gave him climitia.

Rebecca began typing frantically.I stood there shocked in total disbelief. The only person I thought who would back me up had tried to make himself look cool.

"See for yourself." She handed me the computer. I scrolled down to the comments.

**JoshD: Wow the girl can really do it :) and all it took was 5 bucks**

** Lindsayluv: What a SLUT.**

** Sammycutegirl: Total hore. XD**

I shut the computer slowly. Tears sprung from my eyes.

" Taylor its ok-"

I ran to my car and cried against the steering wheel. What did I do to deserve this? I thought I was a good person.

I drove to my house and collapsed on my bed. I went into the kitchen and took one of the sharpest knifes from the drawer.

I slashed my arms with the knife without hesitation. I saw as beads of blood came dripping down.


End file.
